Tu me cambiaste la vida
by Maria2013
Summary: Esta historia comienza cuando el equipo se había formado y comenzaron sus misiones sencillas hasta que llego el aniversario de la masacre del clan Uchija y Sasuke muy de mal humor pero en la fecha conocerá a alguien muy especial que cambia su vida por completo y asiéndolo experimentar cosas muy raras para el y creciendo junto a ella y tal vez haciéndolo experimentar tríos amorosos
1. Chapter 1

**EL COMIENZO**

El equipo 7 estaba por terminar las misiones del día. Parecía un día normal pero Sasuke parecía de más de mal humos de lo normal, su comportamiento era frio, distante, sus ojos se dilatados irradiaban odio y tristeza, sus compañeros lo notaron y se preguntaban por qué se comportaba así hasta que Naruto no soporto más y le pregunto:

**-Hey Sasuke porque ese mal humor, que te pasa Teme-** mirándolo con la mirada perdida y con sus manos atrás de la cabeza

**-cállate dobe-** con la mirada fría tanto que daba escalofríos

Naruto estába por gritarle hasta que Kakashi lo detuvo mirando con una mirada muy melancolía, Naruto de repente se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba así por una razón muy razonable y el chico rubio bajo la mirada muy lentamente con una mirada triste y de compasión y Sakura hiso lo mismo. Eso a Sasuke lo irrito no soportaba que los demás sintieran lastima por el solo por la fecha lo irritaba lo sacaba de quicio no lo soportaba y se quería ir

**-termine, ¿si ya es todo? me voy-** Sasuke se fue saltando por las ramas de los arboles

**-Teme! ¿Qué haces? ven acá-** grito Naruto tratando de seguirlo pero el jounin a cargo de ellos lo detuvo

**-Ahora lo que él necesita es estar solo-** le dijo mientras seguía leyendo su libro

Sasuke se fue al cementerio para visitas a sus padres por el 5 aniversario de la masacre de su clan lo cual era extraño porque él nunca había ido desde hace 3 años. Estuvo toda la tarde parado frente a sus tumbas pesando en el día que todo había ocurrido. Al llegar las 6 de la tarde cuando el sol se preparaba para ponerse el cielo comenzó a nublarse y empezó a llover. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su apartamento en el centro de la aldea pero en su camino pasó por donde antes vivía pero al pasar por la entrada noto que alguien avía entrado por que las puertas de la entrada estaban abiertas siempre estaban cerradas. Comenzó por buscar a todas partes después de un tiempo comenzó a ver una chica que estaba arrodillada bajo la lluvia. Sasuke comenso a correr en dirrecion en donde estaba aquella chica pesando que hacia un chica ahí, al estar acercándose la chica se asombro por lo bastante que se parecía a su madre y era bastante linda con el pelo negro los ojos negros y era como de su edad. A estar en frente de ella se vio a sí mismo tenía la misma mirada. La chica estaba llorando

**-quien sos-** le pregunto muy fríamente, la chica rápidamente se levanto y se comenso a secar la lagrimas la lluvia estaba cesando y comenzaba a despejarse el cielo

**-que te importa-** respondió rápidamente se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar el chico la agaro del brazo

**-si me importa por**-

**-por que esos el único sobreviviente de clan Uchija en la aldea y te preguntas por que una chica desconocida está llorando en las calles de bario Uchija-** Susuke se sorprendió esa respuesta

**-como sabes que soy- **pregunto con curiosidad

**-el único sobreviviente de clan, no soy despistada puedo ver el logo del clan en tu espalda-** el chico se comenzó a irritar por las contestaciones de la chica se preguntaba **-quien se cree para contestarle de esa manera-** y se sorprendió porque todas las chicas de la aldea no lo trataban de esa manera la chicas serán despistada con el pero ella lo trataba cono si fuera nada respondiéndole tan altaneramente, la chica corrió la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar y el la agarro más fuerte de la muñeca

**-no me respondiste la pregunta que te ice y nadie me deja-**

**-con la palabra en la boca sabía que ibas a decir eso, te contestare con otra pregunta tu le contestarías esa pregunta a un extraño-** se lo dijo muy sarcásticamente y Sasuke se irritaba mas con la forma de contestación de la chica de repente se miraron fijamente el chico vio la misma mirada que tenía el la misma mirada de odio, soledad, ansias de venganza pero vio otra cosa en ella que le hacía diferente a él vio algo que no podía describir pensaba -por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla es cono sirviera a mi madre con esas mirada dulce pero feroz que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo dispuesta de proteger a alguien y conseguir su objetivo, ¿qué estoy pesando?-sacudiendo la cabeza . La chica lo miraba sabia que estaban en el mismo lugar pero que él estaba más enterrado en la oscuridad que ella, se quedaron así en por varios minutos. Hasta que la chica dijo

-**nos conoceremos con el tiempo pero por ahora me tengo que ir-** la chica se despidió con un sonrisa como si le alegraba haber conocido al Uchija

**- contéstame la pregunta- **

**-te la responderé pronto- **

**-para! no te iras de aquí hasta que me conteste la pregunta-**le dijo con un tono serio

**- así, eso crees -** le respondió con tono diferente cono si estuviera burlándose de el

**-si-** la chica le sonrió mientras Sasuke pestaño por un segundo y la chica apareció en la rama de un árbol

-que rápida-pensó sasuke

**-lo sabrás pronto-**grito la chica

**-hasta entonces Uchija-** se despidió la chica mientras iba desapareciendo entre las ramas de los arboles Sasuke pensaba–quien se cree esa chica-

Sasuke salió de bario y se dirigió a su apartamento pero al llegar vio un montón de chicas diciendo –Sasukeee-kunnnnn donde estas-con un montón de regalos que decían lo siento. Sasuke a ver eso se molesto y se fue a al área de entrenamiento para entrenar y despejar la mente.

Cundo llego vio a la misma chica que había visto en la tarde sentada en la rama de un árbol abrasando sus piernas fuerte y conteniendo las lagrimas como si estuviera muy deprimida.

**-¿me estas siguiendo Uchija?-**le pregunto con un tono muy bajo

**-no, solo que no quiero ir a mi casa y vine a entrenar- **

**-bueno, mejor te dejo solo nos vemos-**se levanto y se comenso a caminar, Sasuke pensó en detenerla para preguntarle si quería entrenar con el pero él era muy orgulloso para pedirle eso a una chica y savia que ella iba a responder por qué entrenaría con una persona descosida para ella. Al terminar su entrenamiento se fue a su casa y se tiro a la cama. Se preguntaba ¿quién era la chica que había conocido? Le fastidia pensar tanto en ella porque no pensaba en nadie más que en sí mismo y en su venganza pero esa chica era diferente a los demás sentía que había algo diferente en ella, además el parecido a su madre lo hiso pensar más. Pero al final se quedo dormido molesto por pensar en ella. Al día siguiente Sasuke se levanto a la 7 de la mañana para ir a su entrenamiento y completar las absurdas misiones que le encargaban a él y al resto de su equipo. Al llegar a la área de entrenamiento donde siempre se reunía con su equipo noto que Naruto y Sakura no estaban

**-kakashi-sensei donde esta Naruto y Sakura-**le pregunto con desinterés a él no le importa que le había pasado a sus compañeros era bastante egotista con lo que se respectiva con el compañerismo

**-se fueron en una misión-** respondió leyendo su libro

**-y voy a entrenar con usted-** le pregunto un tanto ansioso de que le jounin lo entrenara

**-No, tú también te vas a ir en una misión con un compañero, el hokage y tú compañero te espera en su oficina para darte los detalles de la misión conjunta-** le dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo Susuke fue con su tradicional hmp y se fue para la oficina del Hokage. Mientras en la oficina del Hokage

**-no crees que es tiempo- **le pregunto

**-no Hokage-sema-** le dijo

**-muy pronto pero aun no, espero que respete mi decisión-**agrego

**-te comprendo, y ahora segura que ¿quieres ser genin?-**el Hokage le pregunto

-**tu potencial se desperdiciaría-** le pregunto

**-si quieres te puedo poner en chunin-**

-**Si quiero….. quiero con mi edad tendría que ser genin además quiero ser una chica normal con amigos pe… pero seguiré asiendo las misiones es mi deber-** respondió con una sonrisa

**-bueno tu primera misión como genin será una-**interrumpido

-**disculpe Hokage Kakashi-sensei me dijo que tenía una misión para mí-** dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta y sorprendido de ve a la chica parada en frente a Hokage

**-hola Uchija-**la chica le dijo Sasuke

**-¿qué haces aquí?-** pregunto confundido


	2. Chapter 2-La Mision

**LA MISION**

๑

๑

๑

**-lo mismo te pregunto Uchiha-**le respondió

Los dos se quedaron pensando que hacían los dos justos en la oficina del Hokage hasta que ella se dio cuenta pero Sasuke no se daba aun no se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaban

**-enserio Hokage-sema -**respondió muy desanimada

**-si-** le respondió seriamente mientras el chico seguía confundido

**-¿Qué está pasando?-**dijo

**-eres lento Uchiha –**

**-tendremos que ir a una misión juntos-**lerespondió pareciendo indiferente pero en su mente pensaba **-Hokage-sema usted pensó en todo esto no?-**

**-si así es, ustedes 2 son los mejores genin novatos en la aldea por eso les encomiendo esta misión, tendrán que ir a la tierra del té para entregar un paquete importante-**

**-ese viaje es de 2 días!-**repico Sasuke pensando que tendría que pasar con esa chica dos largos días

**-si, el paquete que tendrán que llevar es de uno de los concejales del señor feudal, esta misión va a ser de suma importancia se evaluara su desempeño-**le dijo el Hokage Angel se notaba muy tranquila savia que tarde o temprano los cominos con Sasuke tendría que cruzarse y Sasuke solo pesaba por qué? Sería muy molesto para el tener que lidiar con la chica dos días

**-asegúrense de de completar la misión, partirán mañana pueden retirarse-**le dijo muy seriamente entregándoles el paquete

**-le aseguro que la completaremos la misión-** le dijo la chica mientras tomaba el paquete y se dirigía hacia la puerta

**-Per-** empezó a replicar Sasuke pero la chica lo interrumpió

**-vamos Uchija le Hokage no cambiara de opinión aunque le repliques todo el día-**

Los dos salieron de la oficina mientras el Hokage pensaba -buena suerte a los dos esta misión puede parecer fácil pero puede que se les complique un Hokage se preocupaba por los dos genin aunque los dos son muy talentosos esta misión se podría poner peligrosa si hubiera inconvenientes en el camino hacia la tierra de té. Pero savia que la chica los podría superar con dificultades pero llevando a cavo la misión. Tenía mucha confianza en ella

En el pasillo se podía escuchar de los pasos de los dos genin pero más los de Sasuke eran muy pesados sus paso caminado con la manos en los bolsillos y con cara de amargado los de la chica apenas se escuchaban eran muy delicados sus expresiones también eran seria pero no paraba mirar de reojo a Sasuke por su cara tan amargada. Se podían escuchas a los chunin acomodando las habitaciones y quejando de esas misiones tan sencillas, mientras más se acercaban a la salida mayor era el sonido de los pasos que retumbaban en el pasillo. Los dos se sentían incómodos pero sabían como disimularlo muy bien el silencio era mortal no se escuchaba nada más que los pasos hasta que salieron del el edifico

**-bueno ya que tenemos que ir en una misión juntos tenemos que presentarnos-**decía la chica

**-bien primero tu-**le dijo mientas se paro frente de el mirándolo fijamente a los ojos el chico salto para atrás diciendo

**-no te acerques-**muy seriamente y muy enojado diciendo su muy peculiar Hmph

**-soy Sasuke Uchija es lo único que tienes que saber-**dijo

**-Bueno tu turno-**le replico Sasuke

**-bueno soy Angel es lo único que tienes que saber-**le dijo como burla a Sasuke

-**tks, y tú apellido yo te lo dije-**

**-tú no me lo dijiste yo ya lo savia-**Sasuke le irritaba la chica tanto como Naruto estaba por replicarle hasta que dijo

**-Nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea a la 8 de la mañana Uchija-**se despidió la chica mientras se volteo y comenzó a caminar

**-Hmp, claro-**decía mientras volteaba la cabeza la chica se volteo se le acerco y lo miro fijamente ice dio cuenta de algo ella era muy buena en leer en las personas y Sasuke lo podía leer mejor que nadie a veces

**-y si seguís pensando ¿quien se cree esta chica? No resolverá nada-**le replico

**-per…como-** dijo se sorprendió Sasuke en como esa chica lo podría leerlo como un libro abierto no podía entenderlo como esa chica notaba todo lo que sentía, pensaba, lo que hacía no solo no podía dejar de mirarla como esa chica con la ropa negra con chaleco de color azul oscuro podría desafiarlo de esa manera y el no podía deducir nada de ella

**-solo es un consejo Uchija-**lo decía mientras caminaba hacia adelante pero en un segundo desapareció Sasuke pensaba que era ese jutsu no se parresia a la técnica de Kakashi-sensei el desaparecía en una cortina de humo pero ella no ella desaparecía en segundo sin dejar rastros.

๑

๑

๑

๑

๑

En la mañana Sasuke se despertó a la 7:00 de la mañana parecía un día soleado y el joven no queriendo levantarse para ir a la misión con la chica mas engreída que había conocido pero él no podía decir nada porque él era más engreído que ella además si o si tendría que ir a la misión. Al final se levanto a las 8:00 para ir a su dichosa misión desayuno y salió de su departamento mientras caminaba pensaba en la chica era exactamente igual a el pero al mismo tiempo muy diferente al estar cerca de la puerta de la aldea se encontró a Angel parada en la pared de la perta esperándolo

**-buenos días Uchija-**lo saludo la chica mientras se le acercaba el joven por su parte no dijo nada solo la miro, después de varios segundos la chica se puso a estirar y le pregunto Sasuke

**-sabes leer un mapa-**el dijo caminado asía la salida de la aldea moviendo su pelo

**-eso se aprende en la academia-**le contesto muy indiferentemente

**-bueno, es solo que nunca fui a la academia así que no se que aprende hay-**le dijo mientras ella seguía caminando entre los arboles de la salida de la aldea mientras Sasuke caminaba al lado de ella y se sorprendía de las cosas que aprendía de su compañera para la misión.

**-espera nunca fuiste a la academia-**preguntándose con mucha intriga en su cabeza como se había convertido en ninja

**-no-**le contesto como si fuera nada como si no tuviera importancia

**-entonces como-**

**-mejor dejemos la plática para después y nos comencemos a movernos-**

**-toma, vamos-** le lanzo el mapa y comenzó a correr

**-Hmp-**le dijo agrando le mapa y siguiéndola

Comenzaron a moverse y en todo el día y no se difirieron la palabra eso a Sasuke le agradaba porque si fuera con otra personas como Naruto, Sakura, u otras de sus fan como Ino Yamanaka no le hubieran dejado de taladrar la cabeza con sus preguntas tontas, eso era una de las cosa que le agradaba de su compañera para esta misión solo hablaba para preguntándole si quería agua o indicándole por donde tendrían que ir

๑

๑

๑

Al anochecer la temperatura disminuyo y se sentía el frio los dos estaban cansados por estar moviéndose todo el día sin parar, estaban a mitad de camino considerándose que hubieran tardado más en llegar pero los dos eran rápidos y tenían resistencia pero de pronto Angel se detuvo y Sasuke paro

**-que pasa-** le dijo preguntándose porque paraban

**-acamparemos aquí-**

**-no sigamos-**Sasuke quería terminar la misión lo antes posible pero de pronto le gruño el estomago y se notaba lo cansado que estaba

**-los dos estamos cansados y hambrientos además nos movimos muy rápido todo el día estamos en mitad del camino-** le dijo mientras bajaba de la rama del árbol

**-será bueno descansar y mañana temprano seguimos y no repliques Uchija-**

**-Hmp, quien te dijo que lo aria-** le contesto mientras bajaba de la rama del árbol

**-bueno anda a buscar la leña y prende una fogata y yo armare la carpa-**

**-quien te nombro el líder de la misión-**

**-aaaa? se te ocurre otra idea**-

A Sasuke le cerró la boca esa respuesta y se dio la vuelta dijo sus muy peculiares Hmp y se fue a buscar la leña. Al regresar se dio cuenta que la carpa estaba armada y Angel no estaba pero en un segundo apareció de la nada con unos peses

**-bueno prendes la fogata-**le dijo Angel mientras Sasuke comenzó usar su Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: bola de fuego)para prender la fogata. La noche era silenciosa solo se escuchaba los ruidos de los animales mientras ponían los peses al fuego des pues de un rato los dos agarraron un pez y comenzaron a comer de repente los labios de Angel comenzaron a moverse para decir

**-Kakashi-sensei cuanto más piensa está escondido-** dijo mientras lanzaba un kauni en una dirección

**-vaya vaya el Hokage dijo que me escondiera bien y que no te subestimara pero parece que me descubriste Angel-** dijo mientras se acercaba a los 2 genin Sasuke se sorprendió el no avía notado la presencia del jounin pero la chica si y eso lo irritaba pensaba que esa chica era mejor que el

**-Bueno se peguntaran porque estoy aquí-**dijo sin despejar su ojo de su libro

**-y usted que cree-** le dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke

**-Bueno el Hokage me mando supervisar su misión e intervenir si las cosas se complican-** le respondió el jounin

**-y por curiosidad, Angel cuando fue que te diste cuenta de mi presencia-**le pregunto sin despegar su ojo de su libro

**-fue cuando empezábamos la misión cuando estábamos a la mitad del camino de aquí-**le dijo

**-Impresionante-**le dijo indiferentemente

**-tome-**le dijo mientras le alcanzaba un pez

**-Bueno iré a dormir-**le dijo a los dos

**-No van a poner guardia-**pregunto el jounin pensando que cometieron ese error tan básico siempre cuando tienes que entregar un paquete tienes que montar guardias para que no roben el paquete encargado

**-No importa Kakashi-sensei yo montare la guardia –**dijo Sasuke

**-No, es necesario-**le replico

**-¿por qué?-**preguntaron los dos

**-por que no hay nadie al menos en 1 kilometro en la redonda y además tengo dos clones revisando el área-**les explico indiferentemente

**-No creen que cometería un error tan simple-**

**-Bueno entonces nos podemos estar tranquilos-**dijo el jounin pensando el Hokage me dijo que era una kunoichi muy impresionante y nos se equivocaba que tantos trucos y secretos guardara bajo la manga no sé porque me dijo que los cuidara se preguntaba Kakashi mientras que Sasuke no se impresionaba solo pensaba en lo engreída que estaba siendo Angel

**-Hmp-**dijo

**-engreida-**susuro Sasuke

**-mira quién habla-**le respondió a Sasuke mientras él se quedo tieso por que no pensaba que lo iba escuchar y Kakashi se le escapo una pequeña risita por la forma que Sasuke se quedaba quieto porque nadie hacia eso con el GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA

**-de que te reis Kakashi-**le dijo mientras se acercaba al él con una mirada acecina

**-de nada de nada Sasuke-**mientras movía las manos para que se calmara

**-jajá, Bueno me voy a dormir-**dijo Angel bostezando

La noche se hacía más oscura mientras dejaba resaltar la luna llena y las estrellas que la rodeaban todos dormían en la misma carpa y Kakashi presupuesto en el medio no por decisión propia sino por la de los dos genin no querían acercarse uno al otro más por Sasuke ni quería mirarla la detestaba taba por la situación que la hiso pasar hace un momento delate al jounin. A mitad de la noche Sasuke se despertó de repente sudando por las pesadillas que tenía todas las noches que se trataban del día que masacraron a su clan siempre era lo mismo pensaba y eso lo frustraba en ningún momento podría dejar de pensar en ese momento estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos hasta que noto que su compañera no estaba salió de la carpa de golpe y empezó a buscar por que no había despertado al jounin para que lo ayudara no lo pensó solo pensó en que tenía que encontrarla.

๑

๑

๑

Busco por todas parte pero no la encontró se empezó a desespera hasta que noto una silueta que estaba sentada a en la punta de un risco se apresuro para ver si era ella o no quizás era un enemigo que secuestro a su compañera. Cuando estaba cerca empezó a moverse cautelosamente mientras se acercaba de repente empezó a escuchar una melodía de repente noto que era su compañera quien estaba sentada pensó en moverse y preguntarle por que estaba allí pero de repente se paralizo al notar que su compañera dejo de tararear esa melodía y empezó a cantar esa vos lo paralizo nunca antes avía escuchado una voz tan hermosa y pensó que eso no era lo único que lo paralizaba sino que esa canción le canta su mama cundo se sentía mal y cuando era un bebe no sabía cómo lo recordaba solo lo recordaba y eso le izo sentir un sentimiento raro en el pecho era cálido lo que sentía quizás era nostalgia se quería convencer de que era eso. No se podía mover no quería moverse quería escucharla cantar y seguir sintiendo ese sentimiento que para él era ¨NOSTALGIA¨ pero sintió una mano en su hombro y escucho

**-me estas espiando Uchiha-**era ella pero como podía si ella estaba sentada en la punta de la colina pero recordó que ella dijo que dos de sus clones estaban revisando el área

**-me preguntaba cuando te dignabas a salir Uchija-** dijo la Angel-real mientras el clon agrava a Sasuke y lo sacaba de su escondite

**-Hmph, y porque te fuiste de la carpa-**dijo Sasuke liberándose el clon

-**que? me extrañaste-**le dijo sarcásticamente mientras se le acercaba y dándole un golpecito en la frente con sus dos dedos índices Sasuke se quedo quieto estaba paralizado recordando los momentos en que su hermano Itachi le hacía lo mismo y decía –lo siento Sasuke, quizás la próxima vez-Angel lo noto estaba paralizado Sasuke tieso y se preocupo le agarro de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo diciendo

**-Uchiha estas bien-**le decía una y otra vez mientras seguía sacudiéndolo

**-eh? Si, si estoy bien pero por que estas aquí-**dijo mientras volvía en si

**-ah estoy aquí porque no podía dormir y vine a despejar la mente mirando el cielo-**le respondió

**-y tu porque me estas espiando-**dijeron las dos (Angel y el clon)

**-no te estaba espiando solo era cauteloso porque pensé que eras un enemigo-**dijo seriamente mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos

-**haja si como digas-**en un tono muy sarcástico

**-bueno volvemos-** Sasuke no le respondió solo empezó a caminar a donde estaba Kakashi durmiendo y Angel empezó a caminar a su lado después de que le ordenara al clon que siguiera vigilando la zona en todo el camino no se dirigieron la palabra ni se miraron se silencio era agradable Angel no paraba de mirar el cielo estrellado y Sasuke encerado en sus propios pensamientos.

๑

๑

๑

Cuando llegaron Angel se encontraba algo inquieta como si algo le preocupara algo pero estuvo así por un rato pero después se calmo el chico no se dio cuenta ni siquiera la miraba. Llego la mañana los tres se despertaron temprano y siguieron su camino hacia la tierra del te después que Angel se desasiera de los 2 clones que habían vigilado toda la noche. Los tres eran silenciosos solo hablaban cuando tenían que hablar siguieron así hasta que llegaron a la frontera de la tierra del té, Angel se preocupo parecía inquieta como anoche no se contuvo mas y pidió

**-Uchiha, podes ir a vigilar a veinte metros de aquí sentí un chakra extraño-**le pidió

**-Hmph-**dijo y se fue a ver

**-que pasa Angel por que le pediste eso a Sasuke-**dijo Kakashi

**-Kakashi-sensei estoy percibiendo dos chakras muy fuertes no muy cerca de aquí y puedo estar segura que una se le parece mucho a la de Sasuke-**Kakashi de pronto se quedo tieso quizás se podría tratar

**-Itachi Uchiha-**dijo Kakashi muy seriamente

**-estamos en problemas-** dijeron los dos sabían que solo ellos tres no podían con Itachi además Sasuke se pondrá como loco si se enterrara que estamos cerca de su hermano quien mato a todo su clan

**-que hacemos Kakashi-sensei-**le pregunto al jounin

**-tendremos que ser cautelosos y no cruzarnos con ellos-**le ordeno**-ni una palabra Sasuke-**

-**entendido-**le respondió mientras Sasuke regresaba

**-no hay nadie-**dijo Sasuke

**-bueno sigamos-**replico Kakashi y los tres siguieron mientras saltaban en las ramas

**-Angel guíanos por el camino más corto-**

**-si-**lo que le decía era que los guiara para que no se cruzaran con Itachi Uchiha y su acompañante. Siguieron así hasta que sintió que dos hombres los estaba siguiendo y eran los que había sentido antes era Itachi

**-toma Uchiha sigue vete a la tierra del té y entrega el paquete-**le dijo muy seriamente mientras le lanzaba el paquete

**-que? por qué-**le pregunto confundido atrapando el paquete

**-anda! Y rápido-**le grito

**-no! porque-**pregunto gritando mientras Angel miraba a Kakashi con una mirada preocupada como si alguien los estuviera siguiendo el jounin se dio cuenta

**-rápido Sasuke vete-**le ordeno Kakashi mientras decía eso 2 hombres aparecieron con túnicas negras con nubes rojas y sombreaos que cubrían sus caras

**-vete Sasuke!-**grito Angel mientras hacía sellos era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre pero de repente escucharon

**-Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)-**de unos de los hombres

**-Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemento agua: Muro acuático)**-dijo Angel de repente toda la área se lleno de vapor casi no se podía ver Angel volvió a gritar

-**Vetee! Sasuke-**mientras uno de los hombres se puso delante de Sasuke

-**danos el paquete pequeño-**su vos era gruesa y profunda

**-en tus sueños-** dijo Angel mientras le dio una patada en el mentón

**-vete!, la prioridad es entregar el paquete-**volvió a repetir

**-TSK -**dijo mientras comenzó a moverse hacia la tierra del te uno de los hombres persiguió a Sasuke mientras Kakashi se en cargo de uno Angel persiguió al que iba detrás de Sasuke

Sasuke lo noto y se preparo para lanzar unas de sus bolas de fuego pero cuando volteo pudo ver el sharingan en los ojos del hombre se dio cuenta de que era su hermano estaba esperando ese momento para que se pudiera vengar pero antes de que pudiera hacer un ataque cayó en un genjutsu y cayó junto con el paquete pero antes de que llegara al suelo Angel lo atrapo

**-así que tú eres Itachi Uchija-**

**-no pensé que era tan famoso-**dijo Itachi

**-claro si eres un criminal de rango s ¿no?-**dijo Angel con Sasuke en sus hombros

**-Dame el paquete-**

**-no lo creo-**

**-entonces te obligare-**dijo Itachi pero antes de que se moviera lo interrumpió

**-sabes que de ser alguien quien asesino a toda su familia tienes la mirada muy tiste lo disimulas muy bien y por eso los otros no se dan cuenta pero delate mis ojos eres alguien quien tiene una carga muy pesada que debes llevar toda tu vida-**a el hombre le sorprendió la respuesta ella sabría su verdad o solo era alguien quien podría leer muy bien a las personas

**-quizás nos veremos otra vez-**dijo mientras hacía sellos y desaparecía

Angel apareció en una cueva no muy lejos de allí dejo a Sasuke junto con el paquete y fue en busca de Kakashi

Kakashi mientras luchaba con el otro hombre pero de repente aprecia Angel de la nada un poco exhausta

**-Kakashi-sensei nos tenemos que ir-**dijo apenas con la vos ronca

**-estoy de acuerdo pero me tengo que encargar de este sujeto-**dijo levantado el protector de frente para que se vea su sharingan

**-no Kakashi-sensei nos tenemos que ir-**dijo tomado su mano desapareciendo y apareciendo nuevamente en la cueva

**-que fue ese jutsu?-**pregunto con intriga por que parecía el jutsu de su sensei el del 4 Hokage

**-fue un jutsu mío-**dijo respirando con dificultad

**-eso no importa ahora lo que importa es Sasuke-**dijo mirando al genin inconsciente Kakashi no lo había notado

**-cayó en un genjutsu creado por Itachi Uchiha-**dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Sasuke y tratando de dispersar el genjutsu

**-dispersión-**dijo Angel pero casi no se escucho sonó casi como un susurro

**-no entiendo porque no despierta ya lo libere del genjutsu-**dijo con tono preocupante**-tendría que despertarse-**

-tenemos que llevarlo rápidamente a la aldea-dijo Kakashi

**-si, pero antes tenemos que entregar el paquete-**dijo Angel

Continuara….

**Nota**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo tratare de publicar el siguiente lo más pronto posible y para el comentario de Katy Hatake si Kakashi tendrá un papel en la historia y tal vez también una historia en este filc y gracias por comentar =D**


End file.
